


Open

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Kink, Forcefeeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Puppy. His Master just loves spicy food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

I press my face against his thigh and let out a whine.  
He glances down and smiles, fingers playing idly with my hair. "You want a bite of calzone, puppy?"  
I nod eagerly, looking up at him.  
"Such a spoiled puppy you know that?" he murmurs, tugging me close against him and ripping off a corner piece. "Here you go, a nice yummy piece of calzone for my spoiled sweet puppy."  
I sniff at it, recoiling a bit at the sharp scent of hot peppers and whine a little more.  
He laughs, waving it in front of my nose. "Oh, puppy doesn't want a piece with any hots on it, does he? Well, too bad then."  
A whimper escapes my mouth and I squeeze my lips together, watching the piece of calzone get even closer to me.  
"Open your mouth, puppy."  
I shake my head.  
He pauses, smirking. "That wasn't a question. _Open_."  
Another shake and I watch as his hand snakes out and a finger lightly strokes my jaw. "You want to be a good boy for your Master, don't you?"  
I lean eagerly into his touch and nod, reluctantly opening my mouth just a sliver.  
"Mmm, good boy," he says, sliding a piece of calzone into my mouth and pressing against my chin to close it.  
I whimper once he places it in my mouth, the hot juices spilling out over my tongue and my eyes water. I chew it as quickly as possible, hurriedly swallowing and lick my lips.  
"Ah ah, puppy. I saw how fast you ate that. Savor the next piece," he orders, holding my chin and sliding another piece of calzone in, the hot peppers bursting in my mouth and I let out a low whimper.  
"Burns, Sir," I gasp out, blinking rapidly, a few beads of sweat rolling down my face.  
"Yeah, it'll do that, puppy. Feels good, doesn't it?" He laughs, ruffling my hair.  
"No," I answer, pouting and pressing my face against his pants leg.  
He hmms, jerking my head up and shoving another piece, this one laden with peppers, into my mouth. "Chew thoroughly, puppy. I can't have you choking, now can I?"  
I let out a strangled gasp as searing pain engulfs my mouth and tears drip down my face. Still whimpering, I chew the piece of calzone thoroughly.  
"Sir, can-can I have something to drink?"  
"I suppose you do deserve a treat," he muses, setting down a bowl full of milk in front of me. "There you go, puppy."  
I bury my face into the bowl, eagerly slurping up the milk, a few drops flying out onto the floor. "Th-thank you Sir," I mumble out, milk dripping down my face and he laughs.  
"Such a messy puppy," he mutters, wiping my face clean and pressing a quick soft kiss to my lips.  
"Your messy puppy." I kiss him back, licking his cheek happily.


End file.
